


Thorns In My Victory

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Darkness [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aware Secondary Consciousness, Background mentions of DEATH, Dark, Gen, Goes with the Series, Killer Frost POV, NO Canon Placement, Not Happy, alternate personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Frost's plans of Central City domination are stunted...(Absolutely, positively, DARK. Not happy. Not good. Not for the weak of heart.)





	

I take Magenta with me to Iris and Barry's old place. I figure the Wests will all be huddle there, or at Joe's place.

If they weren't at one, I'd destroy it before heading to the other.

Just for fun.

They are there, but they aren't alone.

There's _that other_ Wells and his daughter. I get hit by the weapon in Wells' hand and knocked back, but not out.

Magenta takes the weapon away, but then the speedster girl takes it back.

My clever protégé then focuses on throwing every metal object, specifically knives, at our targets as I rise back to my feet.

Between Wally and the girl speedster, everyone is saved.

"Snow," Wells calls out to me. "This isn't you."

"You're right," I tell him, tired of the charade. "It isn't _Caitlin_ at all. _She_ was too weak to do what I do. **I** am Killer Frost!"

I grab hold of the useless necklace and throw it at their shocked faces.

"I am _sick_ and _tired_ of hiding who I am," I add, lifting my hands as they billow out my cold. "No longer will speedsters and the police decide who is free to roam and who is captured and locked away. _I_ will now decide those things."

"Who died and made you queen?" the speedster girl remarks.

I smile at her, the answer so simple.

" ** _Me_**."

We fight and the meager building is destroyed around us. In the end, I am forced to call for a retreat while the speedsters work on getting the _innocents_ out of the falling structure.

I hadn't won, but at least they know who I _truly_ am.

They will no longer look at me and see _Caitlin_.

They will _look_ at me and _see_ Killer Frost.

It's enough of a victory to make me smile as I walk down the streets of Central City, my protégé at my side.

 

* * *

 

As I surmised they would, they come for me at Caitlin's apartment. Joe West gathers up the CCPD to fight against me, using Cisco's cold resistant shields.

But I already had a counter plan in place and Magenta is at another location, waiting for me.

I give them a show, let the _police_ see the face of their future boss.

Then I surround the entire block in a blizzard.

I take out a few officers for fun as I walk out of their clutches.

 

* * *

 

At STAR Labs, I break in easily and lock everyone else out. I send Magenta to check the place out for any unwanted as I go to visit Julian.

The ice door is half melted and I realize I'll have to either move Julian or pump cold into his room for when I'm away.

I remove the rest of the door and send in a blast of cold in front of me as I stride in.

"I'm nearly finished," I tell Julian as I run my hand over his face.

It's strange. Being so devoted to someone who is no longer there. Maybe it's because Julian is a literal representation of what I am now that draws me to him.

He is a perfect statue of ice, and yet still human.

I am the queen of ice with just enough humanity to make me function.

"If only I could reanimate you," I muse, placing my hand over his icy heart. "It's something to look into after I've taken over, I suppose."

"Killer Frost," Magenta calls out to me. "We have visitors!"

"I must go," I tell Julian, planting a chaste kiss on his frozen lips. "Till next we speak."

I stride out of the room and towards my protégé.

"Who?" I prompt, walking towards the Cortex.

"The speedsters," Magenta answers. "The old man with the gun is trying to hack his way in."

"Wells," I nod. I had assumed they would come for me here, but thought they had the intelligence to at least wait until they had a hope of a chance. "See if you can use your powers to turn his toy back at him, Magenta."

"Yes, Killer Frost," she nods to me.

Such a good little minion. I had chosen well with her.

As I pull up the security feeds to get my bearings over my enemies, Magenta speaks again, "After we get rid of them, will we go after my foster father?"

"Who?" I ask, not really paying attention.

"John Krane," she says angrily. "The man who got away when The Flash got Frankie to take over again."

I turn to my minion, a pleased smile spreading on my face.

"When I rule this little city, you can kill whomever you want, my dear," I assure her. "But first," I remind her as it excites her. "We need to take out those strongest to oppose her."

Magenta nods and I finish formulating my newest plan of attack.

"You have the old man," I say as my powers start to spread out in the room that once was the heart of _Team Flash_. "I'll take the two speedsters."

　

I wait for Magenta to leave before encasing the Cortex in ice, leaving an opening big enough for my future guests.

Then I open the doors and let the _heroes_ in.

Wally and the girl speedster come running in, just as planned. They slip on my ice and fall all over the place, just as planned.

"You killed enough people, Frost!" Wally shouts as he finds his footing.

I close us in the room with a chuckle.

"I have not killed enough _yet_ ," I correct. "There are too many Wests and an entire police precinct of people left for me to touch."

"You're insane!" the girl pronounces, face full of disgust and horror.

"Insanity is madness," I say with a shrug. "And aren't we all a little mad?"

Wally comes for me, but the ice I put in the air has slowed him down. His own _emotions_ make him telegraph his moves to me so clearly.

As he reaches for me, I create and implant an icicle into the very arm he thinks he can touch me with.

The male speedster cries out in pain as he runs away from me to stop and take my weapon out of his body.

"I have been around speedsters before you even knew what the word was," I mock Wally. It's a half-truth at least. _Caitlin_ has been around Barry for what felt like forever.

At least suffering through the cry-baby's _feelings_ led to something.

There's a pressure on my left wrist and my powers weaken as I glare in that direction.

The girl speedster is there, holding onto my wrist where she's placed one of those confounded dampeners.

 **No**.

I blast the girl away before ripping off the dampener and destroying it.

"Caitlin's no longer home!" I shout at the heroes as they glance at each other. "I will **not** allow you to take my powers away!"

The dampener weakened me. I try to pin the speedsters down, but they are _just_ fast enough to get out of my icy clutches.

I have to call it quits to rest. My body is drained of energy but I pull enough strength to escape the room and create a wall to separate me from my nuisances.

"Magenta!" I shout out for my follower, heading for the door without her. "We're leaving!"

Joe and the CCPD are outside the front, so I ice it closed and head back the other way.

I pass by a destroyed lab where _other_ Wells is standing over an unconscious Magenta, his weapon bent in half in his hands.

He looks up to me and I create another door to keep him away.

"Sorry, Magenta," I say with some semblance of sincerity.

I can't stay. I can't drag the girl with me. If she let herself be defeated, then she will have to deal with her failure.

I use some hidden tunnels to take a backway and escape possible capture.

 

* * *

 

In a ratty part of town, I find a slimy man to manipulate and he takes me to his home.

I kill him with an umbrella, just because. I'm careful not to use my powers so that my leftover enemies can't track me.

There is food and a decently clean bed in the apartment.

As I start to drift off, anger and disappointment fight for dominance in my mind.

I need to take care of the speedsters, once and for all.

I know I can do it.

It will just take some more intricate planning....

 

* * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
